


Eyes Closed

by Original_the_2nd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, Philosophy, Poetry, schrodinger's cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_the_2nd/pseuds/Original_the_2nd
Summary: I realized why I like the dark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realized why I like the dark

With the window open and eyes closed the world is Schrodinger's cat. 

With the window open the unreal has a chance to climb in. 

With eyes closed the unreal has a chance to be real.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to have a second chapter but I found myself writing a poem based on Schrödinger's cat again and thought I might as well. You can view them as a singular or separate pieces as long as you enjoy! :)

It's comforting to know  
Whenever I close my eyes  
Schrodinger's cat  
Is always there to keep me company.

The only problem is  
While the box gives it life  
It also means

I can't feel it's soft fur between my fingers  
As I scratch its back.

I can't hear its faint purr  
Or feel as its affectionate sound  
Reverberates in the small life   
Laid across my lap. 

The warmth of its skin  
Won't warm my hand  
As I go to pet it again.

Because the box   
May give the cat life  
But alive or dead  
Cat or no cat  
All I have  
Is a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (c) 2017 All Rights Reserved

**Author's Note:**

> All Rights Reserved (C) 2017


End file.
